Fanatics From Now On
by Angel-with-Guns
Summary: When Naruto stumbles upon a [fanfiction]sasusaku story, he reads it, and tells everyone. Starting with the Konoha shinobi, soon, ALL of them are gonna be SASUSAKU FANATICS! Without suspecting a thing, Sasuke & Sakura will start having a LOT of fanclubs.
1. Chaper 1: Discovery!

**Fanatics From Now On**

**Eheheh, my brain can't stop from making so many stories, yet it didn't come up with an update yet, yup, it's all it's fault, and YAY for Spring Break! **

**P.S this might be crack fic also.**

**Naruto's house, or apartment, whatever. **

Are you bored? Yes. Are you depressed? Are you an idiot? NO! Do you love ramen? HELL YEAH! Are you really bored, and will do anything to have fun, or for the boredom to surpass? Yeah..? Last, and final question; Is your name Uzumaki Naruto? Yeah!

Naruto clicked through the little scroll thingies on his computer (yes, they have a computer, heck, they even have a movie set in the Naruto Movie! So why can't they have a computer?) and has recently answered these questions of who knows who (-laughs evilly-)

Suddenly, a pop-up comes and says; THEN COME TO FANFICTION(dot) NET! WHERE YOUR IMAGINATIONS (and other's as well) ARE UNLEASHED! Come and read stories, review it, save to your favorites, or even make your own stupid story! Find out if others will flame you, or love you!

Interested, Naruto typed in the website, his eyebrow suddenly raised, as an "Ooohhh….." escaped his lips.

And from now on, his eyes were glued to the once-but-now-exciting-computer-screen.

**Training time!!! **

"Wow," said Sakura, "Naruto is never late for training."

"Hn."

Sakura walked off the bridge, "Guess we'd better find him."

Sasuke sighed in irritation, 'Is this some kind of a method to get me?' he thought as he followed her.

**Naruto's whatever. **

"Naruto?" Sakura called out, kicking his door open, while Sasuke followed behind her steps.

They saw Naruto on his computer, his eyes practically all over it.

"Naruto?!"

No response.

Sakura waved her hand on his face.

Still no response.

Finally Sakura whacked Naruto on the head, "NARUTO!!??"

Naruto stared at her, "Huh?"

Sasuke looked at the site, "Fanfiction…….What're you doing dobe?"

"None of your business."

"Yeah Naruto, did you realize that you're late for training?"

"I am?"

They stared at him, stating the obvious.

"Ohmygod, I am!!!!!" he quickly got up, but sat right back down again.

"I can't."

"Naruto, don't be so hard on yourself, it's just a-"

"Can't you see I'm in the middle of reading here?!" He snapped.

Sakura backed away, "Okay, okay."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose, "When have you been so interested in reading lately?"

"Just now."

Sasuke looked at the computer screen, but Naruto shoved him back before he could even read.

"Ah-ah-ah! MINE!" Naruto screamed.

"Naruto calm down, it's just a-"

"I can't" Naruto wailed.

"Forget this," Sasuke muttered as he stepped outside.

Sakura growled, "I am not leaving here without you, now-come-ON!!!!"

Naruto clung to his computer desk, "Nonononononononononono!!!!"

"NARUTO!!!!!" Sakura bellowed.

Naruto let go, "Fine, fine, sheesh, didn't have to yell that hard. Just lemme change."

Sakura stared at him, "You didn't even change yourself?" she said bluntly.

**Hours and hours of waiting. **

"I bet he's still there." Sasuke muttered.

"I bet so too." Sakura replied.

Sasuke then, began to walk.

"Where're you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home." He muttered shortly.

"Okay….."

**With Naruto.**

Naruto began searching for the Internet about some better story, after typing 'best stories' he paused at the headline one.

SasukexSakura: When Sakura is in the evil clutches of Lee, who will save her? Or better yet, who'll start going berserk, and try to save her heart? Sasuke of course! Sasusaku, duh! Extreme fluff!!!!

Chisumi: Just made this up, and no, it's not the headline story, just made it up, people!

He looked over at the genre: humor/romance.

A huge question mark formed over his head.

Wait a minute.

SasukexSakura? Sakura is a damsel in distress, Sasuke will try to save her, and win her heart. Humor/romance. Sasusaku. Extreme fluff?

Pause.

'OHMYGOSH!!!' his mind screamed, 'It's a Sasuke and Sakura humor/romance story!!!"

Chisumi: Gee, what gave you that idea?

A grin formed in his lips, 'Oh, I have got to read this,'

Minutes later… 

Naruto gasped, "Oh no he didn't!!!"

Silence….

"The bastard!"

"Ahahahahahahah!!!"

"Awwww, they hugged!!!"

He frowned when he noticed that there were no more chapters.

"That was an awesome story!!!" he cried, stretching, then he realized something.

OMG!!! The story he just read was about his teammates!!! He even appeared! BUT still, his TEAMMATES! They're talking-typing about Sasuke and Sakura, together forever, a pair…AN ITEM!!

Ohmygoodness….

He grinned again, evilly this time…….Why not share this to a couple of people? Oh, I don't know…Maybe ALL of the villagers?

Starting with Ino…………….

**Yamaka Flower Shop.**

Naruto stepped inside, "Ino guess what?!"

"Hey Naruto, nice day isn't it?"

"Ino guess what???!!!!"

"SO, what brings you here, trying to win Hinata this time, not somebody else who's-"

"INO!!!!"

Ino blinked at him.

"Yes?"

"Sasuke and Sakura are an item!!!!"

Ino's eyes widened, "NOO!!!!!"

Naruto wanted to slap her shut, but couldn't she was a girl after all, who knows what might happen? So instead of slapping her, he shook her like crazy.

"Nonononononononononononononono!" Ino chanted.

"Ino, listen to me you damn deaf woman!"

Ino whacked Naruto, and clutched her head out of the dizziness.

"What?" she said like a drunken woman.

"Sasuke and Sakura are an item-"

Ino glared at him, "I know that now-"

"In the Internet!!"

"You don't have to rub it- wha?" She paused.

"What? What do you mean by they're a couple in the Internet?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "WhenIwasintheInternet,andbored,apop-upcametomeandintroducedmefanfiction(dot)net,andIwaslike'Ooh,what'sthis?'thenIsearchedforsomethinginterestingtoreadandfoundasasusakustory,fullonfluff!!!"

Ino blinked at him, "Slow down, Naruto."

Naruto was panting before he noticed her again, "Fine, there's a story about them in the Internet."

"Oh," muttered Ino, "How many?"

"All of them?"

She nodded.

"A lot." Naruto replied.

"I mean how many storied are there!!"

"A lot….!"

Ino slapped her forehead, "No Naruto, how many NUMBERS of stories about Sasusaku are there?"

Naruto made an "oh…." Before going into deep thought.

After a few minutes of thinking…..

"Approximately 192, or more, a LOT more." Naruto concluded.

Ino's face gawked.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

Naruto shrugged, "Hey, even if you're a flamer of them, after you read stories about the two of 'em, you're gonna love 'em!"

Ino raised an eyebrow, "What's the site?"

Naruto smiled, "Fanfiction!"

Ino typed it in.

"Go to the category-"

"Got it!"

"What story?" Ino asked impatiently.

"Just pick one!"

"Okay……"

**After minutes, and minutes of reading. **

Ino's eyes twinkled, "OMG! That was so sweet of Sasuke! I didn't know he had a soft side for Sakura!!!"

"I-Ino, it's just a-"

"Oh, shut up! I can't believe it! It was so awesome!!!"

"Ino aren't you-"

"They sooo make a good couple!!!"

"INO!"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you against the couple?"

Ino blinked and pulled Shikamaru from somewhere, "I'm with Shika-kun now."

"Since whe-" Shikamaru got cut when she threw him back from said location.

"And I _was_, but now, my eyes are opened……GO SASUSAKU!!!" Ino pulled a Sasusaku flag out of nowhere.

Naruto sweat-dropped.

"NARUTO!" Ino said, pulling him by the collar.

"What?"

"We must share the world our discoveries!"

"I was gonna share it, but then you came-"

"Hush! TO TENTEN'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ino ran to Tenten's house, with Naruto being dragged, and yelling "NANI?!"

Chisumi: Well…….That's it, sorry if it was pretty boring, I'm running out of humor! Just hope you laughed, or giggled!


	2. A Hyperventilating Neji!

**Fanatics From Now On**

**Chisumi: Yeah, yeah. I decided to update, even though I didn't feel like it…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or its characters. **

-

"Neji, no! How many times do I have to tell you?! Do NOT download ANYTHING!!! It'll give cp-chan virus!!"

Neji growled, "It's just a damn picture Tenten."

"Yeah!!! BUT, it might contain some things!"

"That happening is 1 out of 10."

"SO? It's possible!!"

"Yosh!!!"

"Go train Lee."

"Yosh!" said Lee running off somewhere.

-

Ino knocked on the door.

"Uh…Ino, she's not answering, let's just tell somebody else….." Naruto whined.

-

"Neji!! Turn that volume down!!! Somebody's knocking on the door!!!"

"Hm?"

"Ah, damn you." Tenten growled, and opened the door.

-

Tenten blinked then grinned, "Mornin' Ino!!"

Ino smiled back, "Morning Tenten." Tenten stepped aside and let her in, Ino dragged Naruto on the couch before answering her. "Tenten, I have GREAT news!!"

Tenten beamed at her, "Great!! What is it?" 

"It's a website!!"

"Oh fuck it." Tenten replied.

Ino raised a brow, "Why? What's wrong?"

Tenten frowned, "It's gonna give cp-chan diseases, considering that Neji is ALWAYS downloading stuff…."

"Cp-chan?"

"Computer."

"Oh….." Naruto muttered. "Then why doesn't Neji use the Hyuuga Compound's computers?"

"Hanabi accidentally downloaded some kid-stuff and BAM! Their computer went dead."

"Oh…….." Ino replied then grinned, "Well, just relax Tenten!! It doesn't contain ANY virus at all, you're just gonna read some stories."

"Meh, sounds boring."

"FAN-fiction stories…." Ino mused.

Tenten raised a brow, smirking. "Ooh, do tell."

Ino opened her mouth but Naruto interrupted her. "You see Tenten," Naruto began, "Iwasonthecomputer,bored,thenIreadsomestories,andcanyoubelieveit?! IactuallyfoundsomethingaboutSasukeandSakura!! Then,IintrouducedittoIno,andshewasalllike,"OMG!!WehavetotellTenten!!"andnowwe'rehere!!"

Chisumi: Yeah, I'm not going to translate that one since it's not really needed….

Ino whacked Naruto on the head, "NO idiot!!!" she coughed and looked at Tenten, "What Naruto's trying to say is that we found some-" 

"What're you two doing here?" Neji interrupted.

"Neji!! You can't just interrupt someone like that!!! And what about cp-chan?!" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Cp-chan's dead."

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Neji smirked, "Relax Tenten, 'she's' in sleeping mode."

Tenten sighed, relieved.

"So, what're you three up to?" Neji asked, sitting on the couch.

Naruto took a deep breath.

"Iwasonthecomputer,bored,thenIreadsomestories,andcanyoubelieveit?! IactuallyfoundsomethingaboutSasukeandSakura!! Then,IintrouducedittoIno,andshewasalllike,"OMG!!WehavetotellTenten!!"andnowwe'rehere!!"

Neji blinked at him, "Ino, translate please."

Ino smiled, "Glad to, you see Neji, there's this story about-" 

"OHMYCOWPIES!!!" Tenten yelled, "Cp-chan won't wake up!!!"

"Turn on the monitor." Neji sighed.

"Oh……." Tenten muttered back, "It works!!!"

Ino sighed in return, "Can we please get on with this?!" 

Tenten came back, smiling. "Sorry, go on ahead."

"Ok, so, Naruto just introduced me to a-"

"I'm huuuuunnnnnggggggrrrrrrryyyyyyyy……………." Naruto whined.

Tenten grinned, "Well, we can't have my visitors hungry, can't we?" 

Naruto gave her his fox-like grins.

After four minutes of waiting…..

"Here ya go!!" Tenten said, handing Naruto a bowl of ramen.

Neji frowned, "Hey Tenten, I want one too." He stole a glance at Naruto's ramen…….ooh…….

Tenten stuck out her mouth, "No, meanie!!!"

"I'm a visitor too." Neji defended.

"NO, you're a BAAADDD visitor, trying to take advantage of cp-chan, shame, shame, shame!!"

"Tenten-" 

"I can't hear ya!!"

"Ple-" 

"LAlalalalalalalaLAAA!!!"

After two minutes of arguing.

"I wasted my time and installed your cp-chan to life AND gave you instructions…." 

"But-" 

"AND gave you the idea of 'her' name….."

"Yeah, but-" 

Naruto chocked on his ramen, "YOU GAVE TENTEN A FREAKIN' COMPUTER'S NAME???!!!! HAHAHA!!! Oh, I am sooo gonna tell!!!!" 

Ino sighed, frustrated.

"Tenten….." Neji said, meanwhile strangling Naruto.

"Coming," Tenten said with a role of her eyes.

"I WANT SECOND!!" Naruto managed to yell from Neji's tight grip.

"That fast?" Tenten said with a blink, "You want some Ino, INO???"

"……………no." Ino hissed back.

After eight minutes of preparing.

"DONE!!" Tenten chirped, giving them their ramen, "Now, who wants ICECREAM???!!!"

Neji raised his hand.

"Nah, ice-cream is for losers." Naruto said, and again the strangling.

"Well, I want one!"

After 3 minutes of scooping.

"Here Neji, vanilla, just like your eyes-" Neji glared at her. "And chocolate for me!!!"

"OOH!!! I want tea-" 

"ENOUGH!!!" Ino shrieked. "It's almost noon and I am NOT gonna waste my Saturday like this!!!"

Neji stared at her, "Didn't need to be _that_ loud," he muttered.

"Do we have EVERYTHING we want?" Ino asked, _TOO _patiently.

Neji and Tenten nodded.

"Actually, I want some-"

"Nonononono…" Ino said, "Can I NOW tell Tenten the story?"

Neji and Tenten nodded.

"Good," Ino said, pulling a laptop out of nowhere, the three of them crowded and sat over her.

"Actually," Tenten said, "I just realized that we've been cutting Ino off since the time she came here!!!" 

Neji nodded.

And they laughed.

"I got it!!!" 

"Got what?" Neji asked.

"The STORY!!! Have you been paying attention at anything I just said, ANYTHING?" Ino replied angrily.

"Oh….yeah, yeah." Tenten replied.

The four of them stared at the laptop screen.

**The Shinobi Prince**

**Like the frog prince, Sasuke has been turned and cursed to be a baby tiger and the only known cure for him is to be kissed! Three years later, he finds himself living with a princess, Haruno Sakura. Will she agree to be his ONLY medicine? **

Tenten gave Ino a curious look, "What the hell is with this story and why does it include Sakura?"

On the other hand, Naruto was joining the laughing Neji.

"DAMMIT NEJI!! Get a hold of yourself, you and Naruto are gonna pee in MY carpet!!! My mom's gonna kill me!!!" 

"TENTEN!!" Ino shouted, "Do you WANT an explanation?"

Tenten nodded.

"I do-haha-too." Neji said, covering his mouth from snickers.

"Well," Ino began. "To put it simply- Sasuke and Sakura have L-O-V-E stories in the Internet WITHOUT them knowing."

Tenten's eyes widened and Neji continued laughing.

"Ohmyfuckingguts, it hurts….." Neji whined, clutching his stomach and laughing to tears.

Tenten soon joined him.

Ino growled, "Do you want to read the story?"

"Hell yes." Tenten and Neji answered almost too instantly.

'_Now they pay attention_,' Ino thought.

-

"Sakura's a princess?!" 

"Since when?!"

"Ohmylillytoes….."

"Dammit, I know!!"

-

"Sasuke's an animal?!"

"Sasuke's a cub!!"

"Sasuke's a baby tiger!!"

"Uchiha's not human…"

-

Insert laughing.

-

Tenten grinned and waved at Ino, "Thanks for the website Ino! It has AWESOME stories and NO virus!! It's PERFECT!!!"

Ino grinned back, "Just tell Neji to stay away from the OTHER Sasuke and Sakura humor stories!!"

_Flashback-_

"_Neji, stop hyperventilating!!"_

"_Can't-hahaha-stop-gasp-hahaha-LAUGHING!!! HAHAHAHA!!" _

_With one swift movement, Tenten slapped Neji hard on the face._

"_Get a hold of yourself!!"_

_Neji glared at her._

_End flashback-_

"Wait, what do you mean MORE?!" Tenten yelled back.

"More Sasuke and Sakura humor stories!!" Ino screamed back.

"More?" Neji repeated.

"Oh crap……"

-

**Please read the following:**

**Chisumi: **

If you want your story recognized here, please include it on your reviews!! I can't just take yours without permission!!!

**Yeah, sorry for not writing any Sasusaku-ness, and I'm also sorry for making all four of them too OOC, especially Neji, and Tenten with all her weird sayings…It's just to make them funnier!!**

**Hope you like 'em!!!**

**Um,….**

**Ja ne…..?**


	3. Stuck in a closet real chappie 3

**Chisumi: Sorry guys, writer's block. But I finally figured out the scene and decided that they're going to be 17 years old. Well the rookie nine, the others are 18.**

But if your story isn't here, don't worry; they will appear when the time is right. 

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!! I loved them TT**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Fanatics From Now On OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Sakura felt her sweat dripping from the side of her forehead. Well who wouldn't? She was running from a fan-mob for Pete's sake! But what for? Dammit, she was getting tired already.

Running to an alleyway and making a U-turn, the pink-haired kunoichi never expected herself to be trapped by her own Konoha shinobi.

-

-

-

"Hey guys!!" Ino chirped happily, rolling up a banner. Tenten stopped drinking her coffee and smiled at her. Neji just nodded, only to be smacked by his female teammate, muttering something about being a gentleman.

"What's up?" The brunette asked, knowing that there's always something up in their daily lives.

Ino just grinned in response and quickly unrolled the banner. "I came up with our club's banner!!" Neji choked on his coffee and to help stop his coughing, Tenten kept on slapping his back. "Club?" the Hyuuga finally said meanwhile glaring at Tenten.

The weapon mistress nodded in return. "Yeah Ino, when did we consider a club?"

The aqua-eyed lad scoffed at them. "Whatev, I just want you two to see the banner!!"

"But what for?" questioned Neji, who thought that the idea was stupid since only four people knew about the-you-know-what.

"Just sit there!!" The blonde ordered, slamming her fist unto the table.

"Fine, fine." Tenten mumbled.

"Okay, soo." Ino paused and waved the banner at their faces, making sure that only the two saw it. "Here's the banner!"

It was a picture of a chibi Sasuke and a chibi Sakura, with her hugging his arm. On the sides were the four of them, Naruto and Ino held up a sign "Sasusaku 4eveh!!" meanwhile Tenten and Neji gave a thumbs up. She felt pretty proud of herself, now the only thing she needed was the compliments of her good friends.

"It's great!" Tenten smiled at her. Neji shrugged, "Fine, I guess."

"You wanna hear our motto?"

"God, please no."

"Sure!"

"Tenten."

"What??????"

"Okay!" exclaimed the happy blonde. "We are not a fan of sakusasu, but a fan of sasusaku! Get it?" The chocolate-eyed girl gave her a shrug. "A little cheesy, but it's okay." Ino looked at Neji who rolled his eyes before answering. "What she said."

"Thanks for the help guys." Ino said and left to Neji's relief.

"GUYS!!" came a sudden loud yell.

"Great." The Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "Another loudmouth." if the genius wasn't perfectly sane, he would've slammed his head on the table, fainting on the process. Meanwhile Tenten giggled at the now-becoming-very-pissed-off-Neji.

"Sensei's on to us!" Naruto yelled, waving his arms around the air.

"You don't have to be so loud-" 

"Who?" Tenten asked worriedly. The pale-eyed boy glared at Tenten. _'Great, she's cooperating.' _

"Kakashi-sensei's on to us!" the kyuubi container repeated.

The brunette stood up from her seat and grabbed the whiskered-boy by the collar. "Damn idiot! What'd you do!?" Naruto struggled under the girl's grasp but found out that he couldn't free himself. Doomed by the weapon mistress, his size shrank to a chibified Naruto. "I didn't do anything! It was the banner!!" he squeaked, covering himself from any necessary punches.

Tenten said nothing and flopped back to her seat, muttering curses to Ino and heck, the whole world.

"The banner? What do you mean the banner?"

"Hello! Knock, knock, anybody home?!" the cerulean-eyed screamed at the pale-eyed boy, him he could face. "Ino's banner!! The one with Sasuke and Saku-"

"So there is such a banner. What's going on?" and as if on cue, Kakashi suddenly appeared with his trademark clouds.

The three didn't want to look at him, but their heads, as if knew that they _needed_ to face the jounin, and to their unlucky fate, they did. Fortunately, they all froze, leaving the copy-nin all by himself until they un-freeze.

-

Sakura ran across the crowds of mobbing fans. But why in Pete's sake were they chasing her? Sure, her beauty FINALLY came to her, but that doesn't mean anything for girls AND boys were chasing her.

Oh gosh, if only she could attack them, all of it would finally end- "Sakura." Said girl glanced to her right to find the only one and only. "Sasuke-kun!" The boy's eyes slightly widened, "Watch out-"

BONK!

"-…for that post."

-

"Owie, my head hurts." The pink-haired girl whined. The young Uchiha scoffed and resumed on putting the ice pack on her slightly huge forehead. "Not a surprise, you bumped your head on the post."

Sakura blinked at him. If she was back on her 12 year old days, she would've melted right here for THE Sasuke was ACTUALLY taking care of her. But today, she still loved him, as a friend or a bit more, but she wasn't obsessing over him, much to the Uchiha's relief.

Her hands started glowing green and she continued on putting it on the bump. When she was finish, much to Sasuke's surprise, the bump was gone in a matter of seconds. The emerald-eyed girl smiled at him. "I'm okay now Sasuke-kun." She purposely coughed to gain more of his attention. "Thanks."

He nodded and as if on cue again, there was an "Aww…" amongst the crowd. Wait a minute; the two shinobi paused, crowd?!

"Look at the couple!!"

"How sweet."

"I wish my boyfriend was more like him."

Sakura blushed at their comments, but ignored the rest. Sasuke meanwhile scoffed and rolled his eyes, they should know that EVERYBODY would do the same thing when a certain someone bumped on a post. Idiots.

"THERE THEY ARE!!"

The roseate girl's eyes widened and with snappy reflexes, Sasuke dragged her by the wrist, storming off to who-knows-where.

"HUUAAAHH! SASUSAKU MOMENT!!"

-

Haruno Sakura would never believe, even herself when she says that she was mad at a certain Uchiha. But right now, she was as mad as hell for the 'prodigy' can be a total idiot.

"Sasuke-kun, why ICHARAKU!?" The girl roared, slamming her fist unto the bar and almost breaking it.

"Relax Sakura." The obsidian-eyed boy muttered. "It's so obvious they wouldn't know a thing."

But when the young Uchiha turned to his right, he growled. It was as if somebody was listening and told the fanatics where they were because the fan mob suddenly appeared in a matter of seconds.

"Ohmygosh!" the girls squealed.

"No, you can't have any pictures." Sasuke said out of habit. The boys grinned, seeing as he was only referring to himself,

"Then how about-" the Uchiha glared at them. Yes, even the innocent space they were standing on. "To both of us."

Surprisingly, the girls giggled. "Silly, we don't even know who you are!!" Sakura joined in at the giggling, and a vein popped on Sasuke's forehead. "We just want to have both of your autographs."

"Why?" Sakura asked while some random girl handed her a pen, and when the roseate haired girl happened to look at it, she gasped in awe. "Ohmygosh!! This is ME on the pen's top! But how did you-"

The girls smiled at her politely. "The answer to your fist question is a website, the second one is a SECRET!!"

Sasuke frowned at the guys. "Don't even think about handing me a pen with my face on it."

"But we just-"

"Oh God…."

Sakura smiled at them in return. "So, this is why you were chasing the both of us?" the random girls nodded at her in response and her smile grew bigger. "Well why didn't you say so instead of chasing us all over Konoha!"

"Yeah, sorry about that but we're BIG fans of-"

"Here." The emerald-eyed girl said, handing them the pen.

But one girl slightly frowned, "Uh, no Haruno-san, could you um, write 'sasusaku' at the top, then at the bottom of your name add 'the blossom'?"

Sakura shrugged not knowing or not even wanting to know what 'sasusaku' was or why they needed 'the blossom' by her name. But still, she and did as she was told.

Finally done, she handed them the paper but not the pen. "Can I… um, keep this pen? The girls squealed and the cherry blossom raised an eyebrow.

"It would be an honor!" the girls answered.

Now the only one left was Sasuke. The Uchiha prodigy drank his tea in one gulp and eyed each and one of them suspiciously. "We're waiting." A girl commented. Sakura meanwhile found the courage to glare at him. "Yeah Sasuke-kun, they're waiting."

And in a flash, the Uchiha stood up dragging our flower by the wrist off to who-knows-where again.

The girls' aura suddenly turned dark as they yelled in a sort-of demonic voice. "GET THEM!!!"

-

Kakashi slammed his book shut. "Okay guys, freezing time's over." Naruto was the first to defreeze and the two followed him. "Aw man…" the kyuubi container whined.

The copy-nin nodded. "Now what's going on?"

The weapon mistress grinned in return and whipped up a laptop from who-knows-where and gave- shoved it to Kakashi. Still grinning, Tenten answered. "Take a look for yourself.

The silver-haired jounin shrugged and opened it. Once the contraption was opened, at the top it said 'Fanfiction(dot)net' and soon Kakashi frowned. "I want to go to-"

"You want an answer then you're getting it!!" Tenten shrieked, pushing the laptop even more to the man.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi muttered and began to scroll down, his eye widened as he read the pairing to himself. The copy-nin paused, "Hey why are my student's name here-" he looked around but the three younger shinobi all vanished, leaving a cloud of smoke (probably) behind them.

Kakashi muttered something under his breath before continuing with what he was about to click on.

It said:

**Eurotrip **by **-****tAmMy-D-pRoDiGy****-**

The jounin leaned over the laptop screen for a certain word caught his attention. He placed his favorite book inside his pocket, sat in a comfortable chair and began reading the story. Oh the irony of it all. 

-

"Yeah great Sasuke." Roared a certain pink-haired female. "HIDE US INTO A FREAKIN' JANITOR'S CLOSET!!"

Sasuke scoffed yet again. "You're never thankful aren't you?" 

"Thankful!?" Sakura yelled, letting her anger get the best of her. "It's smelly in her and all they wanted was your autograph!" The young Uchiha leaned on a wall and scowled at the (junior?) medic-nin. "I don't want to give them my autograph."

"Great. I'm stuck with a snippy ice cube." She thought a loud. The raven-haired did nothing but glare at her and her attitude. Suddenly, his vision blurred and he became lightheaded. He stared at his babbling teammate and squinted his eyes. "Why is there fucking two of you, Sakura?"

Said girl sneered at him. "Haha, change the subject and act all sick just because I'm a medic-AHHH!" Sasuke suddenly fell on top of her. Still glaring at the girl, he replied. "Seriously Sakura, stay still, your moving so fast there's freakin' two of you!!"

The kunoichi was now being pinned to the wall by the Uchiha. Said boy clutched his head while his other free arm blocked their gap. "Sa-Sasuke-kun, are you feeling okay?" She stammered. Her voice was laced with fear and worry, while his inner self was screaming from joy.

"W-what does it look like, idiot?" the Uchiha prodigy growled and buried his face to her shoulder. "I feel light-headed." He whispered and suddenly, a stench wafted through the medic-nin's nostrils.

"Sasuke-kun why do you smell like alcohol?"

-

-

-

"Dammit!! This is getting good!" a certain hyperactive voice screamed. "Pass me that popcorn!!"

Ino bonked him on the head. "There is no popcorn, idiot!!"

Just beside the hospital stood four shinobi, spying on the two through the little window of the janitor's closet. "Do you think that this is okay?" Tenten stammered nervously. "Us practically seeing the whole ting and not doing anything about it? I mean Sasuke can hurt poor Sakura and-"

Neji's hand clapped Tenten's mouth shut. "Relax Tenten, it is VERY okay."

-

-

-

**Anyways, I have ****a sasusaku "The Avenger and his flower" C2 community, please PM me if you want to join. It wouldn't also hurt if you subscribe! Just remember, it'll make the updating all the more faster.**

Chisumi: Relax people, I'm NOT, I repeat NOT writing ANY lime or lemon for this story. In fact, I'm not a really big fan of them and I'm not even quiet sure what the 'lime' part is.

-tAmMy-D-pRoDiGy-: _Sorry I didn't include the paragraph, but do you want me to?_

**Again, if you want your stories here, please say so and put it with your review if you are reviewing (but please do!) I worked somewhat hard on this chapter!!  
**

**Ja!!sssssssssss**


	4. Stuck in a closet part 2!

**Fanatics From Now On**

**-**

**Chisumi: I noticed that my writing is way more suckier than I hoped, so sorry guys, writing isn't exactly my thing but I love to do it. And I am still a progressing-writer.**

**Its Troublesome To Be A Girl will be on hiatus!! Wheew!**

**Warning: A LOT of curses and such.**

**-**

It was now nighttime in Konoha. Meaning, the sun was down and the moon was up. Also meaning that the bad guys come out to play. AND also meaning that Sakura was stuck in the janitor's closet with her beloved Sasuke-kun sleeping on her shoulder.

Now don't get her wrong, she loved every second of it until the clock struck 7. Seriously, she was tired, hungry and sleepy. But no, she couldn't rest since she was here with a drunk Sasuke. How many alcohol (spiked tea – guessed by OblivionRose) did he have? And when? Was he even allowed!?

-

"OMG! He's burying his face in her neck!!" Ino squealed.

"This should really become a Kodak moment!!" Tenten joined her in her squealing, to think that we'd ever see the day.

"Guys-" –glares- "I mean _gals, _it's seriously unbelievable and stuff, but it's what they've been doing for hours!!" Naruto sighed. Huh, girls and their fan-girlsm, he never understood. "I feel sorry for Sakura-chan for having to carry that load of sleeping shit. She must be really, really-"

"HAPPY!! She is lo lucky! That bitch! But nevertheless, they still belong together!!" Naruto sighed again. He knew they were listening to him, but are they paying attention?

Not the point anyway, he wasted all this hours when he could've been around the comforts of his own bed. Oh, didn't you know? The four shinobi decided to 'camp out' just in case something 'happened' between their favorite couple: The moment of truth!

As Sakura said, it was dark outside and the only light source these campers had were the moon, some stars and the glowing screen of a laptop whom Tenten named P-kun (portable-kun cause she decided it was a boy). And their entertainment was a computer (that's REALLY great, idiots!) and two goody-two-shoes teens (is that right) whose too wussy to do something with each other.

In short, they were bored. At least Naruto was bored. The two fan girls were over the window, eyes literally glued to it and giggling mouths that could never seem to stop. Meanwhile Neji was snickering at the laptop screen- wait, what!?

Naruto immediately crawled over to Neji's side, staring at the screen, waiting for something to happen so he too could laugh his ass off.

"What the hell is so funny!?" the fox vessel was irritated. He let out a strangled scream when Neji's respond was only a grunt.

But no, poor Naruto didn't give up, he stared at the screen, waiting for a hand-like-thing to grab him and drag him over to cyberspace. That'd be really cool, but all there is was a document that Neji was currently typing, titled 'Someone here in Konoha (is an idiot)'.

"What the fuck? Neji, 'Someone here in Konoha'? Damn!!" Naruto exclaimed, kneeling from his lying position to get a better view. "Yup, I was right. That's the worst title I've ever read."

Neji huffed. "No idiot, 'Bleach' is (no offense, but somewhat true). Besides, I didn't ask for you opinion, did I?"

Naruto scratched his chin, now sitting beside the pale-eyed jonin (or jounin?). "Got a point there. On the worst title, not the opinion-thing." He reassured once the jonin looked at him. "But what're you writing anyways?"

"None of your business." Neji replied, saving the file and closing it. "Now disappear village idiot, for I need research (gather embarrassing information on Sasuke)."

"Stfu destiny-n00b!! You're the village idiot, cause I'm going to be the village hero!"

"Going to be, but not exactly gonna be."

"HAH!! That doesn't even make sense!!" Naruto pointed.

"Hah! It doesn't have to be." Without another word and with the laptop in hand, Neji disappeared in an instant to who-knows-where (behind the hospital, not far away from the janitor's window).

"Tenten, Neji's hogging P-kun!!" Naruto whined. No response. "Tenten, Neji's downloading stuff again!!"

The weapon mistress's head snapped into their direction. And with a trembling finger, she gave off Neji's hiding spot. "NEJI!!"

"Thanks a lot, backstabber." The Hyuuga lad frowned, stepping into the shadows. And funny, it was a coincidence; Tenten did stab his back during their training.

"Fuck off, vanilla-freak and give me my baby!!" The brunette wailed.

"Tenten, Sasuke's head moved."

"OMFG, REALLY!?"

"TOTALLY GIRL YOU FREAKIN' MISSED IT!!"

"BULLSHIT!!" Tenten cried in a happy tone.

-

"Augh….." Sakura groaned, stretching her legs a little bit. How many more fucking hours till morning!?

"I can't sleep, I can't even breathe under this drunken-ass!!" She whispered to herself, although Sasuke seemed to hear because he grunted.

-

"OMFG!! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!!" Ino called, waving the two arguing boys to the janitor's window.

-

"Shut up Sakura, m'a tryin' to sleep."

And her lips immediately closed.

What the hell? Sasuke wasn't the boss of her!! She'll show him that- that, augh… too freakin' tired to sulk… so damn tired.

Minutes passed, and Sakura finally fell asleep until something made a crumple noise against her clothes. Yup, she was THIS kind of light-sleeper.

"What the-"

An arm snaked it's way to her waist, Sasuke's probably, and (almost) brushed past with something Sakura was really not comfortable with, of course the young Uchiha didn't know.

-

"What's happening?" Naruto whispered, unknown why Sakura suddenly twitched.

Neji activated his byakugan and smirked. "Somebody's getting a little touchy."

-

_W-was he just making his way to grope my ass!? _Sakura thought with a bewildered-angry look, but she still couldn't help but blush beet red. It wasn't everyday that- HOLD ON A DAMN MINUTE! What? _What am I saying!? He can't just walk in and do whatever-_

Speaking of which, Sasuke's hand began crawling it's way back up again.

His hand was about to grasp her but cheek but then **BAM!!** Sakura just slapped him awake.

SLAPPED him, THE Uchiha, awake. _**SLAPPED**_. Hard.

Sasuke's head bolted up from Sakura's shoulder and automatically, his hand reached up to rub an unknown glowing red, bruised handprint imprinted on his oh so beautiful-not-anymore-but-still-pretty-face. _Damn it hurt! _

"What the hell?" Sasuke stammered out.

…………. Awkward silence……….. Then…

"Uh, there was a mosquito on your face…" Sakura began, finally allowed to fiddle with her thumbs as if they were the most interesting thing in the world, once Sasuke lifted his weight off her.

"A mosquito?"

"Um, y-yeah!! So I kinda…" she stuttered nervously, she knew Sasuke was a strong man. Well, not strong, _strong_ like-able-to-create-mini-earthquakes-with-your-feet-strong, but strong. Like ninja strong- okay, she's shutting up now.

"So you slapped me?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh- No, NO!! I err… um, slapped the mosquito… not you." She just HAD to say that! But they were more things to worry about, like for example that he wasn't showing any emotions so she couldn't know if he'll eliminate her or assassinate her.

You see, there's kind of a difference there. By eliminate, it kinda means that she was somewhat unimportant but will be killed nonetheless, however in a fast yet painful way. Now if he says he was going to _murder_ her, that's a different story. Fortunately, if he can understand what a friend is (doubt that), perhaps he'd just kill her.

Sasuke ran a hand through his smooth yet spiky hair, giving Sakura the impression that he doesn't know what to do with her and will just assassinate her.

"But couldn't you just've heal it after you killed the mosquito?"

_After you tried to grope my butt? Don't think so ASSHOLE!! _

"Um… I'd wake you up?" she half-asked half answered.

He nodded at this, acting like he understood. Well maybe it was just a sign that he tried to be nice, but she just had to slap him so now this is it; the moment of truth…. Again. The murderer was about to raise his hand…… -tremble-….

To ran it through his hair again.

_Listen, if you're trying to kill me, at least do it in a faster way!! C'mon slowpoke!!_

"Can't you heal it now?"

_Read my lips: HELL NO! _

"S-sorry out of chakra." Sakura quickly stammered out.

His hand reached out to touch the still red imprint, only to wince at the pain. The emerald-eyed girl took this as a sign, yet again, that he was making his move and screamed.

"AAHHHHHH!!!!" BLOODY MURDER! HELP!

Sasuke, just then, killed her.

_Dun, dun, dun!!_

Lol, kidding, he flicked her on the forehead.

"Shut up." He touched it again and winced. "You're annoying."

_Talk about rude! _Sakura thought, ending her screaming-session, and giving off a 'hmph!' _At least he could thank me for killing that bug._

**There was no bug.**

_Shut up, I didn't ask you for anything- WAIT!!_

**What?**

_We're alive!!_

**NO, REALLY!?**

_Shut up!! I mean he didn't kill us!!_

**He didn't kill you, you mean. He loves me.**

_Stfu, biatch. _

-

"DID YOU FUCKING SEE THAT!?"

"Fuck yeah! Haruno bitch-slapped him asleep!"

"OMG!! Totally Sasusaku moment!!"

"Shut up Ino!! She just slapped UCHIHA SASUKE!! The Tsunade-&-pupil style!!"

-

And for the rest of the day, the two waited for the janitor in silence, meanwhile the Sasusaku gang laughed their ass back to home. With Hinata and Hanabi asking why Neji was in an incredibly happy mood, skipping his way to his room. NOT.

The two were asleep when the Janitor came, but as soon as he opened the door, Sakura bolted right up and hugged him, which almost gave said janitor a heart attack, which Sakura reassured him that she was an excellent medic and could perform heart surgeries, which the janitor thanked her and began a little conversation with the young kunoichi until Sasuke had to step in and drag her ass to the meeting place.

-

-

-

A week passed, and Sasusaku officially became a fan club with twenty girls, and ten boys whom were just there because the fics had some parts were THE Uchiha Sasuke was TOTALLY humiliated.

Team Kakashi (with Sai and Yamato) had one of their twice-in-a-week meetings that were always held at the bridge. With Sasuke of course being numero uno, then Sai, then Yamato, then Sakura, then Naruto, and lastly, Kakashi.

"…………"

"WHY!?" Naruto always began this, followed by Sakura's interrogation, then Kakashi's lame excuse. This had naturally become part of their routine.

Silence.

"Psst…… Naruto." Silence. "NARUTO WOULD YOU FREAKIN' BEGIN THE MOURNING RITUAL SO WE COULD MOVE ON WITH OUR PATHETIC LIVES!?"

"DAMN YOU SASUKE TO HELL!! YOU DID NOT HAVE TO CALL HER ANNOYING SO MANY FRIGGIN' TIMES!! Now she's with Sai!! HAVE YOU FREAKIN' LOST YOUR MIND, DUDE!? Go talk to counselor Yamato already, dammit!!"

All heads snapped towards Sasuke's direction.

"What the hell did I do?" the sharingan wielder crossed his arms and scowled at his teammate's faces.

"Counselor Yamato?"

"I'm with WHO?"

"Naruto, what's gotten into that gullible brain of yours?"

-

A murmur of curses filled Naruto's space. He was crouched in an area, his back leaning against the railing of the bridge. Yup, that's right, he brought his laptop with him like Kakashi brought his perverted book. And no, it doesn't mean that it slowed his training down, in fact it gave him a little-no, -lots of boost.

The stuff was like freakin' NITRO on a car!!

All the time he would complain about wasting his time on this and that when he could be fanfictioning, which WE didn't get. So by his impatient ness, whenever Kakashi-sensei asked them to do something, he went into a hyper stage, allowing him to finish first and having time to read. But Sakura always finished first at the carry-heavy-stuff-down-Konoha-and-back-course.

But damn, what was that boy reading? And what was in that stuff anyway, porno?

-

"YEAH YOU BETTER GO AND MAKE UP!! KISS HER, DAMMIT, STOP HESITATING!! Give her a freakin' bear hug! Snap, snap, bastard!"

"Naruto? What's your problem?" Yamato asked, lifting the boy's head up when he didn't listen.

"Yeah, and what do you mean by kissing? AHA! It's porno alright!!" Sakura snatched the laptop away and read the words.

"Sasusaku…" she read aloud. "This Sasusaku thing again? Wow, this stuff is really addicting, they say."

Sasuke snatched the laptop away from Sakura, who protested but was ignored. "Kakashi (no longer calls him sensei), tell Naruto he's not allowed with porno so we could move on already."

A giggle was his response.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura called out, and the silver-haired man's head suddenly shot up.

"You called?"

"Yes, and while you were 'busy'." She used air quotes to tell him that they were in a crisis. "With stuff, we are currently wasting our time while you two read porno."

Kakashi's eyebrows furrowed. "Naruto is this true?" he asked in a serious manner.

Now that Sasuke gave him his laptop, the cheerful boy was once again crouched in his space, staring at the screen.

"He's reading Sasusaku." Sakura pointed out and Kakashi immediately smiled.

"Really? I am too! I'm currently waiting for Icha, Icha Paradise volume 21 to come out so I had to settle for this stuff." Kakashi blabbed out. "Actually pretty good."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Naruto quickly answered.

"So what're you reading?"

A grin quickly imprinted itself on Naruto's face as he stood up, actually allowing himself to leave his laptop. "Now we're talking!" his cheerful voice yelled. "I just finished the other fiction, now I'm starting one!!"

"Yeah? Let's hear it." Kakashi mused.

"Wow, they're like Ugly when she talks about girl things and medicine." Sai whispered to the nearest person who happened to be Sasuke. He nodded.

"It's **Memories**by**XXDragonheart6XX**It's about Sasu who reminisces his love about Saku! (Chisumi: Just a little summary, is this wrong?)"

"Sounds lovely." Kakashi said, giving Naruto a smile.

"Beg your pardon sensei, but fuck off," –dramatic gasp- "It sounds interesting! There's nothing more romantic about a boy thinking about whom he loves. No wonder Naruto's into that stuff!!"

"So that's why is called Sasusaku." Sasuke pondered.

"Yeah, but if you think about it, it sounds fairly familiar with your-"

"STFU SAI!" Naruto yelled, defending what he loves.

"What about you sensei, what're you reading?" Sakura asked.

"Um…. This is not what kid's should see."

-

-

-

**Chisumi: Yes! It's finally over…. Augh I'm tired, I'm scared, and I need my bed.**

**Please review! That's a command, not a plea! Kidding.**

**Lols, I was hooked up on the phrase "Stfu n00b." that's freakin' hilarious, man!**

**Oh and the story I used is XXDragonheart6XX's. It's really good, you should check it out! Btw, just because I didn't include your story, doesn't mean I'm not gonna include it on the later chapters! **

**Ja!**


	5. Anti vs Sasusaku fans

**Fanatics From Now On**

**Chisumi: I am on an uploading fire!! Congratulate me peoples! Lols, just kidding. **

-

-

-

The Sasusaku virus traveled throughout the Naruverse. Seriously, if you just chant "SASU!" suddenly, out of nowhere somebody would reply "SAKU!" But everybody was somewhat happy with this, even Ino and errm, a few Sasuke fan girls-

Lols, try the WHOLE Sasuke fan girls. And Sakura fan boys.

But within good resides evil.

Yes, there lurked some anti-sasusaku fanatics. You could her them everyday, bickering with the Sasusaku fans in the forums.

And among one of them, were none other than ROCK LEE.

-

-

-

"LEE!! You did not have to flame my story, dammit!" Neji cursed at him. His Uncle had decided that his Team and yes, Lee included, could come and visit the Hyuuga estate today. "Fate did not make it your destiny to flame me!!"

"Relax, Neji." Tenten said, unwrapping the 'Spybot' setup for P-kun (which she brought). "It's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" the white-eyed boy repeated angrily. "Listen what he typed here, and I quote:

'Omg vanilla frosting, this must be the worst story in here!! Considering that it was also Sasusaku and NOT Leesaku, I expected more from the Hyuuga genius, not some crappy excuse of a story!! Haha, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go read some worthwhile, youthful Leesaku, which is FAR better than yours will ever be. Peace, Love, Youth.'"

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "You memorized it?"

Neji's cheeks heated up a little. "Well, yeah, I wanted to find and murder the person who wrote it. Isn't that normal!?"

"I don't know Neji, Sasusaku is affecting the way you think. I think you should stop." The weapon mistress said, shaking her head at the same time.

"Are you crazy woman!?-"

"Yes, un-youthful woman, are you crazy!?" Lee suddenly cut Neji off. "He shouldn't quit, he should edit his story and make it Leesaku!!"

"Who are you to talk about whose who is crazy!?" Tenten yelled, dropping the Spybot package. "Neji will NEVER be a Leesaku fanatic!"

"Yes he will turn his story into a Leesaku, or so help me-"

"So help you what?"

Lee paused for a bit and grinned. "Your laptop."

"_What?_" Tenten seethed.

"He said: YOUR LAPTOP, Tenten." Neji yelled, adding more fuel to the fire.

"Nu-uh, boy. NOBODY brings my baby into this. Not you, not me, NOT EVEN NEJI'S UNCLE!!"

"Well he just did." Neji chimed in again.

"No he didn't!!" Lee said defensively, afraid that this might cost him his life.

"Oh yes he did!" The inevitable Hyuuga said –again-.

"Well, BRING. IT. ON." Tenten yelled angrily.

Lee cowered. "NO! We should never bring ANYTHING on!!"

"IT'S ALREADY BROUGHT!!" Neji yelled back happily. This should teach Lee not to flame his story.

And without a second of hesitation, Tenten leapt, knocking Lee down in surprise.

Neji purred. "IT'S KITTY TIME!!" and cheered his fellow teammate- I mean sasusaku fanatic, on.

-

-

-

Naruto was bored.

He couldn't find any interesting story in the site.

"Naruto, remember there is a Sasusaku meeting today." A voice called in.

He grunted. "I don't want to go."

"You have to."

The Kyuubi vessel frowned. "Why?"

"Because you're the founder of the club." Said the voice.

"Fine." Naruto's frown deepened. "What's the issue today?"

There was a shuffling of papers heard on the other line. "We have… a debate over what name is better: Sasusaku or Sakusasu, we have a fight over anti-sasusaku fans, and then he have a cooking contest-"

"Wait, what was that?" Naruto suddenly stood up, excitement brimming around his electric blue eyes.

"What was what?"

"What was what you said?"

"What?" the voice asked, confused.

He growled. "No! The middle part!"

"The middle part of_ what_?"

The boy let out an anguish scream. "NO! NO! NO, idiot! Say 'what?' again and you are fired!!"

"I don't even work for you!!"

"Well then you're gonna be banished from my club!! It was your mistake to remind me that I was the president so now shut up and repeat the middle section of our agenda!" He let out a deep breath. Wow, that was a lot to say, and WOW I can type faster!!!

"Uh…… that we have a fight over anti-sasusaku fanatics?"

"YES! THAT'S IT!!" He grinned like a maniac, now walking back and forth in his little apartment. "Whom are we fighting against today?"

"Um… I believe its Leesaku fanatics."

Then the world stopped as Naruto screamed.

"What's wrong?"

"There's such a thing as a Leesaku fanatic?"

"Yes..."

"Who is it made of?"

"Just… Lee. He is the founder, the president and the only member of the club (no offense Leesaku fans!!). His clubroom is located right beside the Hyuuga Estate."

Naruto laughed wickedly.

"Did you…. Forget to take the pills Sakura assigned you?"

"Yes. But that's not the subject here. Prepare our fan-girls…. We charge at midnight-"

"Two of our rabid fan-girls have already attacked."

Naruto flopped back down to his bed. "Who is it?"

"Tenten-san and Hyuuga Neji."

Silence. Then,

"Neji's a guy." The yellow-headed boy informed.

Some more awkward silence…

"Oh yeah, dammit I forgot."

-

-

-

Somewhere in the Hyuuga Mansion.

"GO TENTEN!" Neji rooted, but his vanilla eyes suddenly widened. "No, NO don't tear off his spandex –RRRRIIIIIPPPPPP! - Oh FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. UNCLE!! My eyes!! They burn!!!"

-

-

-

It was a lovely day in the Yamanaka's flower shop. She smiled as she stared at the roses lovingly, because just out of coincidence, the two rose's colors were black and red. She sighed longingly, it reminded her of her favorite pairing: Sasusaku.

There was a ring at her door and her gaze snapped up: Ugh. Ami came here to 'play.'

But even though Ino hated her so much, she still pretended to be sickeningly sweet like they were best friends. "Hello Ami, you're looking more and more beautiful." The aqua-eyed teen smiled.

Ami also gave her a smile also. And even though Ami hated Yamanaka Ino so much, she still pretended to be sickeningly sweet like they were best friends. "Thank you Ino. I could say the same for you too."

They smiled for a bit until their faces hurt.

"So what's a bitch like you doing here in MY territory?" Ino said in a bittersweet tone.

"Nothing much, except to say that if you don't abandon your club soon, then WE'LL have to do it for you."

Ino snickered. "You and what army?"

Three girls appeared behind her. "THIS army."

"Bring it on, BIATCH." Ino slid out of the counter.

-

-

-

"Apparently, there is a new fight starting."

"Sweet, who is it?"

"Ino."

-

-

-

"Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Hn?"

"_Sasuke-kun_." Sakura seethed.

"_What?_" the onyx eyed lad hissed back, shoving his hands down his pockets.

She looked back to a group of people using disguises, similar to what Naruto used in his childhood. "Someone's following us."

"Wow. Really?" He was being sarcastic of course.

Sakura huffed. What was that supposed to mean? That SHE couldn't feel them and he had already felt them before she did? Did the boy EVEN know that SHE had higher chakra control that him and therefore could read them before he did? Did he? DAMN RIGHT he should!!

"What's that supposed to mean?" the pink haired girl snarled. "Besides, it's probably your fan girls again."

"No, Sakura. It's your fan boys. They have boys with them."

"Well maybe you didn't know that you're face was adored by more people." (No offense.) She huffed.

Sasuke scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you dumb as you are egoistical?"

Ooh. Burn.

"Shut up Sakura." was his simple reply.

She growled. "See! This is never going to work out!! I don't know why Tsunade-shishou paired us together to patrol when we are not doing a very good job of it!!"

"It's your damned fan boys Sakura. It their fault."

She raised an eyebrow at his sentence. Or more like the way he said it, like he was secretly telling her that because it was (probably) her fan boys, it was suddenly all her fault.

But she shook this thought aside; she couldn't help but pity the boy. Her mom died too soon that she didn't tell him about how 'hell hath no fury than a women's wrath' yet. She indeed pitied the boy.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun that you never heard of it yet." Sakura suddenly said.

Sasuke's eyebrow raised. "Haven't heard of what?" he was curious.

"Nothing." she said in a singsong voice.

As they passed the Yamanaka's flower shop, they suddenly stopped as they heard a loud bang and a thud.

Sakura squinted her eyes and looked closer. Hmm, Ino was having a fight with Ami and her gals. Nothing special.

But as she looked harder, it hit her.

Her best friend was having a fight with their archenemy with three other girls and Ino was clearly outnumbered.

As Sasuke began to walk, Sakura tugged on his arm -insert a sudden giggle from the group that was stalking them and Sasuke saying that it WAS Sakura's fan boys- and dragged his ass to Ino's shop. "Sakura, what the hell?"

"We're helping Ino," the girl said simply.

"Why?"

"Cause that's what friends do. Duhhr."

-

-

-

"Sir, there's been another fight."

Naruto grinned. "Who is it? Kakashi-sensei and some other jounin? Damn, I'd LOVE to see that!!"

"No..."

"Then who is it then?" the Kyuubi vessel whined.

"It's Sasuke and Sakura."

"Sasuke and Sakura _what?_"

"Oh, I'm _sorry_, it's the teme and Sakura-hime."

Naruto inwardly gasped, not caring if he sounded like a girl because he'll beat the living shit of the person who said that. "What? They _dare _attack our main pairing?"

"Apparently so."

Suddenly, Naruto had become serious. "Contact all our troops and charge at Yamanaka's flower shop. When I go there, I want to see 150 ninjas ready to attack by my orders."

Silence.

"We don't have that many."

Naruto grumbled. "Fine, but I want to see your ass there, Shikamaru!!"

Silence.

"Dammit." the lazy genius spoke before hanging up.

-

-

-

And then after that, all the sasusaku fanatics trashed the Yamanaka flower shop and Ino's father suddenly appeared and made them all clean up his shop and fix it, at the same time grumbling about this sasusaku business, which Sasuke and Sakura raised an eyebrow too.

Yes, even the old people knew about them. That was how _far _the virus was spreading.

_Dun._

_Dun!_

_DUN!_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Chisumi: Damn my fingers hurt.**

**HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE AND MERRY CHIRSTMAS by the way. **

**And review! Or else...**

**Ja! **


End file.
